Irish cows and soft inky curls drive Molly hatters
by pjvtraveler
Summary: Sherlock's idea of courtship drives Molly to drink. Rated M for sexy times


Okay folks this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It had been a small party to celebrate the christening of Annabelle Sheryl Watson. Molly had been so honored when she was asked to be the Godmother. Mary stated that she and John would not have asked anybody else considering Molly's quick thinking and medical knowledge saved their baby's life when Mary's water broke unexpectedly at the safe house in Edinburgh. By the time John and Sherlock had finished up with the "Moriarty" impersonator and they had rushed to Scotland, Mom and baby were already at the hospital and baby Annie only had to stay for a week in the NICU till it was assured that there had been no lasting damage from the cord being wrapped around her neck. Although the night had been scary for all involved it ended in happiness for the Watsons and confusion for Molly Hooper.

Molly had quietly exited Mary's hospital room, the new mom had finally drifted off with her loving husband curled behind her, when an arm grabbed her and pulled her around the corner into a deserted alcove, pushing her up against the wall. She would have screamed bloody murder if she hadn't recognized his voice whispering her name and his piercing blue eyes staring into hers. She was about to yell at him for scaring her but he cut her off, hands lifting her face to his and kissing the breath out of her. After the shock of what he was doing dissipated, Molly had devoured his mouth, thrusting her hands into his curls as she thrust her tongue against his, he had moaned and his hands moved from her shoulders to grab her thighs pushing her harder into the wall and lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They had been interrupted by Mycroft clearing his throat as he waited around the corner. Sherlock's body had stiffened, let her legs fall and instantly backed away from her. Leaving her gasping and disoriented leaning against the wall for support, Sherlock turned around and left the hospital with his brother, to debrief she supposed.

She was escorted to the airport and onto a private jet the next day, happy to be back at her flat with her cat and ready to go back to her job at St. Barts. She had visited the Watson's when they got back to London, baby gift in hand and a small part of her hoping to get a glimpse of Sherlock. Three weeks went by with not even a text from the detective, and then he came striding into the lab demanding coffee and acting like nothing had ever happened. Although she did notice that he had said thank you when she handed him the cup and he smiled at her, not his usual smirk of superiority or the flirting grin he used when he wanted a sample or a body part, but a genuine smile of thanks. His whole demeanor had changed toward her from then on, asking her to look at his samples under the microscope and patiently listening to her opinion, never once did he insult her or make her feel stupid. He showed up with takeaway when she was working a busy evening shift. He had even offered to go to her flat and feed Toby when she had casually mentioned how the feline would be cross at her because she was stuck at St. Barts for three doubles. A bout of the stomach flu had taken out most of the morgue and lab staff. When she was finally able to go home, her back and shoulders aching from the continued hunching over a microscope or autopsy table, she received a text as she opened the door.

**Glass of red wine on dining room table -SH**

She grabbed the glass and sipped moaning in delight her phone chiming again.

**Your bath is getting cold -SH**

Molly hurried into the bathroom to find a steaming tub smelling of lavender bubbles. Sometimes she swore he had magic powers or at least hidden spy cameras.

**Thank you. -MH **she texted him back and proceeded to disrobe and slip into the tub. She thanked him a again in person at lab when she had next seen him. When John had raised his eyebrows at him, Sherlock calmly stated that he had noticed that she had rubbed her back and neck the night before and he didn't want her to get injured, he simply could not abide by the Temp technician Mike would assign in her absence. He never touched her (except in her dreams) or invaded her personal space, but she felt his presence like a bonfire even across the room. She honestly didn't know what to make of his behavior toward her, she had confided to Mary over tea as she made faces and cooed at her god-daughter. Mary seemed to smile and shrug before changing the subject.

Two months later little Annie Watson was exhibiting her enormous lung capacity by screaming her head off as the priest poured holy water over her head and handed the crying baby back to Molly and Sherlock, who was of course asked to be the Annie's Godfather. Sherlock had bundled up the squirming child held her close to him, the baby instantly quieting and staring teary eyed up him. Molly had felt her own eyes mist up at seeing the usually cantankerous detective look so serene and at peace holding the infant. They stopped for pictures outside the church, each parent and godparents taking turns holding the now calm and happy child while Mrs. Hudson snapped candids with her camera. Mary insisted that Molly and Sherlock take one together, Molly holding Annie while Sherlock had his arm draped loosely around her to take the baby's tiny hand. Molly shivered at the contact with his body and almost groaned out loud when he backed away and they made their way to John and Mary's flat for cake and refreshments.

Molly recognized a few people from the wedding including Janine, who had been Mary's Maid of Honor. Janine looked amazing in a fitted tight burgundy pants suit and peep toe stiletto heels. Greg Lestrade and several other male party guests seemed enthralled by her. Molly glanced down at the simple scoop neck navy a-line dress and ballerina flats she was wearing, and felt unbelievably dowdy. Molly decided that another glass of wine was in order and filled her glass up before grabbing another a slice of cake, John's sister Harriet "Harry" as she introduced herself to Molly back at the church, was a pastry chef and had baked a sheet cake for her niece's special day. Baby Annie was passed around the room, each guest cooing over her chubby cheeks and adorable smile.

A few hours later the guest of honor had fallen asleep in Molly's arms and she carried her upstairs with Mary, into the nursery to get her ready for bed. After kissing the drowsy baby's soft curls one last time and inhaling that amazing baby smell, Molly slipped out and quietly shut the door, giving mom and baby privacy to breastfeed. She had felt a bit wistful and was daydreaming about one day holding a baby of her own to her breast, maybe with soft black curls and gorgeous blue eyes. She hadn't noticed anybody else was on the second level until she passed by the study door and the sound of voices broke her from her daydream.

"Alone at last" came a sultry Irish accent

"Indeed" replied the deep baritone voice that Molly knew so well.

Molly froze pressing her back up against the wall next to the cracked open door. Afraid to be caught eavesdropping and ashamed that she couldn't move away.

"How's your cottage in Surrey? Did you get rid of the beehives yet?" He had asked her

"Just lovely darling, and I've decided I'm going to keep the bees after all, I'll send you some honey if you like." She purred back at him, followed by a squeaking of the desk chair. She then heard a soft giggle and a muffled deeper voice.

Molly had inched closer to the door, just wanting to get a quick peek and then she swore that she would head down to the party before anyone saw her. But as she inched her head around door jamb and looked in she almost gasped aloud at the sight before her. Janine was straddling Sherlock on John's desk chair, her hands combing through his dark curls and her mouth slanted across his. He had his hands clenched firmly on the chair arms but had just started to move them to her shoulders. Molly quickly bolted to the stairs and hurried down them still trying to process the images burned into her retinas.

"Drink?" Someone was waving a glass filled with amber liquid in front of her eyes and Molly looked up to find Greg smiling down at her when she snapped out of her shock.

She grabbed the glass and chugged the contents before shuddering at the fire pouring down her throat and barely hearing him say that it was his glass. She returned the glass to him and went directly to the loo.

Tears were already starting to form at the corners of her eyes when she looked in the mirror.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Molly! She berated her reflection. Why had she let her guard down again. In the three months since their snogging in Scotland, Sherlock had been so attentive to her, She had actually begun to look forward to his presence in her lab and relishing the time they together. He had even brought her coffee yesterday and it was just how she liked it. She had started to hope that maybe her dreams hadn't been silly after all

"Stop it!" she whispered and took a few deep breaths and blinking away the tears.

She finally pulled herself together and with one more look in the mirror to make sure her mascara had not run, rejoined the party. Most of the guests had already left, Greg was sitting on the couch next to Mrs. Hudson and Harry having a lively discussion with John about yesterday's football game. Mary was just coming down the stairs with a smirk on her face and Molly's stomach clenched with the realization that she must have also passed by the study and realized what was going on inside. Molly knew that she could not spend another minute here or she would lose it and grabbed coat from the rack and turned to give the now puzzled looking Mary a kiss on the cheek goodbye and waving to John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson. Molly muttered an excuse of a headache never meeting Mary's eyes as she rushed out the door.

After walking a block to the main street and flagging down a cab she finally allowed herself relax and let the tears slip down her cheeks as she processed what she had seen in the study. Janine! He was kissing Janine! That painted Irish cow had run her fingers through his hair! Those silky curls were Molly's to mess up! After all she had dreamed of running her own hands through them almost every night for 5 years! Even though Mary had confided in her over a pot of tea in Scotland, that Sherlock had used Janine to get to Magnussen, Janine's boss, and that everything Molly had read in the papers about their relationship was a lie, a small voice inside her had always wondered about it. Janine was beautiful, curvy, witty, confidant and everything Molly wasn't. She sniffed and the tears started to fall faster as dug inside her purse for a tissue. The cab pulled up to her apartment building and Molly paid the driver and got out. Suddenly aware that the last place that she wanted to be right now was inside her flat alone with her thoughts. She wanted to forget, she needed to forget! And god did she want a drink! Molly turned away from her building and walked to the pub on the corner.

"Whiskey please, Neat." She had informed the bartender as she sat on the stool putting her purse next to her on the bar.

"Again please " she stated after gulping down the contents of glass he had set before her opening wallet and giving him her credit card to start a tab. After the second glass she began to relax and almost choked when she heard a deep familiar voice behind her

"I never heard of whiskey being much of a cure for a headache"

Molly turned on the stool so quickly she almost fell off if it were not for a strong hand steadying her.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She squeaked clutching at the bar to steady herself.

He glanced pointedly at her cell phone on the bar and sits down on the stool next to her. She realized that he must have used GPS to track her phone. She feels a warmth in her belly start to creep up and blamed the whiskey for the flush in her cheeks. She grabbed the refilled glass in front of her and downed it quickly before catching the bartenders eye again and nodding to her glass.

"And how is three glasses of whiskey going to help cure your head?" Ice blue eyes are staring at her when she sighed and turns her face to meet his.

"It's not for my head, Sherlock" she gave him an angry smile "It's for my heart" she turned to lift the glass in front of her and was surprised to find that it had been liberated from her grasp. She watches him as he lifts the glass to his lips and swallows the contents mesmerized by the movements of his tongue as it licks a drop of whiskey from his lips. Looking at his mouth makes her remember why she wanted to drink in the first place. Tears start to fill her eyes as she sucked in a breath and tried to stand up abruptly. This time she does fall but doesn't hit the ground and she is suddenly in his arms. He returned her to her seat and proceeded to settle up with the bartender, returning her credit card to her wallet and gathering her cell phone and purse. Before she realized it she was wearing her coat and being ushered out into the cold April night with a strong arm around her waist guiding her down the block to her apartment.

She is silent when he opens the door and guides her inside and hangs her coat on the rack next to the door. Toby is there instantly weaving between Sherlock's legs and meowing for attention. Molly glares at the feline traitor, kicking off her shoes she went immediately for the cabinet next to her small dining table and grabbed the whiskey bottle and a glass. Her back to him as she filled the glass, she knows he can hear her hands shaking as the bottle rattles against the glass. She finally turns around to view him holding the glass to her chest as if to shield herself from him.

"More whiskey? He quirks a eyebrow at her, She realized that he has removed his Belstaf overcoat and his suit jacket both hanging on the rack next to own her coat. He is wearing her favorite purple shirt, opened at the collar, the tie had come off earlier today after leaving the church.

"Hasn't really begun to work yet" She answered him, heading over to the sofa and sitting down, curling her feet to the side and under her. "Why are you here?" With me and not with Janine? she adds silently in her head. She sipped the whiskey this time, welcoming the burn and closing her eyes, she suddenly felt the sofa shift and as his weight settled next to her. She felt the glass being pried from her fingers and put on the coffee table. He held her hands now in his, thumbs softly caressing the backs of them.

"Why did you leave the party so suddenly, Molly?" He asked in return. She snatched her hands away from his and tried to grab the glass on the table, almost knocking it over before he plucked it away and takes a drink.

"Stop drinking from my whiskey!" she snarled at him "If you want some so bloody much you can pour yourself your own." A smirk is on his face as he brings the glass to his lips and downed the contents. She is so angry, She lunges clumsily across the sofa at him and finds herself sprawled in his lap. He held the glass above her head. She reached for his arm grabbing his shoulder for leverage, his face only inches from hers. And then she is kissing him, running her fingers through his dark curls nipping at his bottom lip and twirling her tongue against his when he opens his mouth to her. He tasted of whiskey and a faint trace of tobacco. She felt his arms come around her, hands pulling her closer to him as he deepens the kiss. She pulled away gasping for breath as he kisses down neck, nipping at her carotid artery. "Sherlock" she breathed and bent her head to capture his mouth again her hands leaving his curls to grab his shoulders then start to fumble with the top button of his dress shirt. She felt his hands at her back and heard the lowering of her dress zipper before feeling him fumble with the clasp of her bra. She was faring no better with the buttons of his shirt, her hand clumsy in her haste to touch his skin. In a fit of impatience she grabbed the collar with both hands and pulled sharply, ignoring his gasp of surprise as buttons fly everywhere and is finally able to get her hands and mouth on his bare chest. Her world tilts sideways as he shifted to lay down, so that he is on his back and arranging her legs so that she is straddling his groin. The skirt of her dress bunched up around her waist. He has finally liberated her of her bra and is palming her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs as he kisses her again. She moans against his mouth, rubbing herself against the bulge in his trousers. Her hands start to fumble with his zipper and he helped her undo his trousers and push them down. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him, tightening her grip when she reaches his tip then sliding it back down to meet the crisp hair on his pubic bone. His own hands are busy removing her knickers before thrusting a finger inside her making sure that she is ready for him. She steadies herself with one hand on his abs while using the other to guide him inside her. They both moan as she sinks down on him completely. She began to move slowly riding up and down upon him but became impatient and quickened her pace. He sucks hard upon her nipple then grabs her neck bringing her mouth to his before grabbing her hips and guiding her into the frantic rhythm he needs. He moved his hand to the front of her body and rubs him thumb over her clit and she shattered in orgasm above him. He thrusts up and followed her into ecstasy, pumping up into her and gasping her name.

She comes back to herself a few minutes later her ear pressed against his naked chest listening to his heart hammering. Her body languid and pleasantly sore. He is absent-mindlessly rubbing small circles onto her back as their breathing begins to slow. She disengaged from him slowly and his hands reach out to steady her as she tries to stand up on shaky legs. A small pain in her foot alerts her to the fact that she stepped on a small purple object. She moves to pick up the offending button and loses her balance, sitting unsteadily down onto the coffee table behind her. She heard a deep chuckle and her eyes shoot up to meet his. He is still reclining on her sofa, his shirt hanging open and hands interlaced and resting on his naked chest. His trousers and pants still pushed around his knees. His penis lying limply against his thigh sticky with the evidence of their frantic activity. She felt the same evidence on her inner thighs and can't stop the hysterical giggle that explodes from her lips. She had just shagged Sherlock Holmes! Not the sweet lovemaking she has dreams about but a frenzied, furious, and fast Fuck! She felt her face flush at this thought and her hands come up to cover face, moaning at the pounding that has begun in her temporal lobe. She heard the rustle of fabric, Sherlock pulling up his trousers, and felt strong callused hands gently lace with hers and pull them down to her lap. His hands are cupping her cheeks as he tilts her face up to meet his questioning gaze.

"Molly? Are you okay?" His eyes searching her own. "Molly?" he prompted

"What just happened?" She asked "Why are you here?" The same question she asked before that he never answered.

"Coitus!" he stated, smirking

"What?" she squeaked

"Intercourse, copulation, fornication, carnal knowlmphhh" the last word cut off by her hand over his lips. She hastily pulls her fingers away when he playfully nips a them, leaning back from his grasp and wringing her hands in her lap.

"I am doctor Sherlock, I understand the basic mechanics."

"Then why did you ask?" His arms reaching out for her shoulders. Molly scrambles away from him and hastily jumps up. Cursing loudly as her bare foot was assaulted by another evil attack button. She limps over to the dining room table, grabs the whiskey bottle and takes a healthy slug from it before shuddering at the burn down her throat to her belly.

"Haven't had enough yet?" he asked her rising from the couch coming toward her. He gently took the bottle from her shaking hands and replaced the cap before putting back inside the cabinet. He then heads into the kitchen and returns with two water bottles from the fridge. Putting one in her hands and guiding her to sit on one of the two mismatched second-hand dining room chairs before settling himself in the other one. Molly automatically twists the cap off and takes a look swallow before putting the bottle down.

"Why?" she asks him again "Did you leave the party and follow me here?"

"Sherlock why are you here? Please?" she finished softly, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. He sighed and finally met her gaze.

"I was waiting in the study" he starts to explain "For you, Molly, to come out of the nursery. I was going to pull you into the study with me and kiss you" He picks up the water bottle and takes a sip not meeting her gaze

"But Janine?" Molly asks

"She followed me"

"But you were kissing her! I saw you!"

"No Molly, She was kissing me. She pushed me down into John's chair and launched herself into my lap" He shuddered in derision from the distasteful memory "You rushed off before I could force her off me, by the time I could extricate myself from her and follow you, I bumped into Mary in the hallway who insisted that I visit the toilet to wipe off the lipstick Janine had left on my face. I made myself presentable and headed down, but you were already out the door"

"Why?" God she felt like a broken record "Why waiting for me, I mean to kiss me?"

"I wanted too, I was ready for our second kiss."

"Fourth" The word was out her mouth before she could stop it.

"Fourth?" He repeated

"On my cheek, the first Christmas party, to apologize" she held up her thumb. Sherlock cheeks reddened in embarrassment at the memory feeling ashamed for the callous and hurtful comment he had made. In hindsight he had realized that he had been jealous, thinking she had dressed up for another man. Sherlock opened his mouth to apologize to her but she cut him off extending her pointer finger and continuing on.

"A Peck on the lips after I helped fake your Death to say thank you."

"In the hospital" She felt her cheeks flame up as she extended her middle finger "To celebrate Annie's safe arrival?" she questioned him meeting his gaze

"Our god-daughter was the last thing on my mind that night in the alcove" he answered

" A release then… of adrenaline, going from the Magnussen shooting directly into the Fauxriarty business" She offered

"But why the study?" she asked him "Why the elaborate plan to kamikaze kiss me again? Would I have had to wait another 3 months before you decided to continue with your experiment?" her voice raising, she was getting angry now. "To drive me bonkers! Why?" Molly all but yelled that last one slamming her hand on the table and knocking over the half empty water bottle over and spilling cold water onto her lap and the floor.

Sherlock jumped up and grabbed a towel from the kitchen to help mop up the spill.

"A beginning" he finally offered as he crouched on his knees in front of her carefully dabbing at the sodden wrinkled fabric of he navy dress. She grabbed the towel out of his hand mopped up the rest of the water on the floor trying to wrap her mind around his words. The whiskey and sex making her brain fuzzy, she looked down at herself and realized what she must look like. The top of dress was scrunched down around her waist, her pale breasts on display, she noticed a love bite starting to bruise next to her nipple, dropping the towel she covered her chest trying to shield herself from his view. Tears were threatening again as she got to her feet trying to push past him and avoid his gaze as she dashed for the bathroom. Strong arms caught her shoulders before she made it to safety. Pulling her backwards until his chest was flush against her back.

"Molly" he breathed into her air. She felt him lean down and kiss her temple, then turned her around to face him.

"A beginning" He stated more firmly "I want a new beginning with you" He gathered her into his arms and brought her back to the sofa, settling her into his lap holding her hands in his.

"This isn't easy for me, to acknowledge these feelings" Sherlock paused to breathe "I've never done this before. Sentiment" he stated for her when she finally looked up a warily met his gaze. "I came back to my life after two years away and I expected it all to be the same, I expected you and John to be the same. But it wasn't. John had moved out of the flat and was with Mary, and you had moved on, engaged to Meat Dagger" Sherlock made a face and oofed as Molly elbowed his ribs.

"Tom" Molly growled her gaze falling on her empty left hand. She still felt guilty for hurting Tom but she knew she had done the right thing calling off the engagement. She had been in love with someone else.

"I figured I was too late, that I needed to let you go. So I buried myself in the work and let it consume me once again. I had a new evil to route with Magnussen. I could escape my feelings with drugs and the goal of destroying him." Molly felt him shudder beneath her and wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him but not disturb his confession.

"I'm not proud of how I set about to accomplish this, using drugs… using Janine" he trailed off looking away from her to ashamed to meet his eyes.

"Keep going" Molly assured him "Let it go, Sherlock"

"Then I was shot, and you were there, in my mind palace" he clarified when he noticed her confusion "You saved me Molly, telling me how to fall and helping me control the shock and pain." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I never would have survived it with out you being in here" he brought her palm up to rest on his forehead and then dragged it down to his naked chest to press against his hammering heart. "And here"

Molly shifted around on his lap so she was straddling him again. Leaving one hand over his heart she brought the other up to cup his cheek, meeting his eyes before leaning up to kiss his lips. He pulled away gently and continued

"After returning from Scotland, Mycroft and I spent the next week trying to undo the damage done when I killed Magnussen. He called in almost every marker he had to help me to which I am very grateful for, not that I would ever tell him that of course."

"Of course" Molly giggled. Sherlock paused and frowned.

"She told me to woo you." He blurted out

"What?" She squeaked

"Mary, she said that if I wanted you, I would need to court you, to regain your trust, learn to put your needs first."

Molly's eyes widened as she finally understood his weird behavior over the last few months and Mary did seem to act a little odd to when Molly had discussed it with her. Everything finally made sense.

"Sherlock, why didn't you just talk to me?" Molly asked him with a sigh. "You have been driving me bonkers since Scotland"

He frowned at her a line forming between his brows that Molly instantly feel beneath her lips.

"You didn't like it? He asked, eyes searching her face "Was to coffee or the take away not to your liking? Or the bath too hot? To cold?"

Molly gave into her lips urging and kissed his forehead then his lips before pulling back.

"No your 'wooing' was wonderful" she assured him "but without sharing your feelings with me, I thought it was just you being friendly"

"Or feeling guilty" she added looking away from his face to her hand still over his heart.

"I don't draw baths for John or Mrs. Hudson or Graham" "Greg" Molly corrected.

"I certainly hope you don't snog them up against the wall or shag them on their sofa either" Molly added

"No" he agreed with a shudder "I don't do that to them either." Then his face became serious and his hands reached up to cup her face

"I told you once before I left, how much I needed you and how you mattered to me. I wanted to share my feelings for you that day but I held it back"

"Why?" she nipped at his finger when he traced her lips

"Because I didn't know if I would survive it, the 'Fall' or mission to find and eradicate the rest of Moriarty's network"

"I needed to make sure they were safe, Molly" He held her gaze steadily "I needed to make sure you were safe." He kissed her fiercely

"Oh Sherlock" she sighed as she pushed backed away from him scooting back off his lap to stand up. With a swish of her hips the dress slid to the ground and she stood before him naked in the soft light. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up beside her turning to lead him to her bedroom door. Once inside, she shut the door behind them and turned to him.

"I love you" she whispered as she pushed the ripped shirt off his shoulders. "I have always loved you" her hands skimming down his ribs and unbuttoning his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down his hips to his feet. "I will always love mpmhhh" the last part of her declaration was swallowed up by his mouth as he swooped down to capture hers. Pushing her backwards towards her bed and following her on it. This time they went slowly. Sherlock worshiping every part of her body with eyes, hands and mouth. She was still spasming for orgasm when he entered her, thrusting in long slow strokes.

"Faster" she gasped "Please" she begged wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her hips to meet his. Sherlock was more than happy to comply. His thrusts became more frenzied and she felt his cock thicken inside her. Even though she felt her own body start to tremble in pleasure, Molly's eyes snapped open wanting to witness Sherlock lose control. He shuddered above her moaning, eyes tightly shut and mouth open. The most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Much later Molly was sprawled in his arms, head pressed against his chest, his heartbeat lulling her off to sleep. She felt a faint kiss against her temple and heard a faint whisper.

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
